


Сказка о волшебном цветке и истинной любви

by fandom Stan and Barnes (fandom_All_Avengers), LuckyMary



Series: Stan and Barnes 2018 || 2 lvl - мини [8]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom%20Stan%20and%20Barnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary
Summary: Джефферсон счастлив и готов делиться этим счастьем.





	Сказка о волшебном цветке и истинной любви

— А мы отправимся в Зачарованный лес на этих выходных, папа?  
  
— Конечно, звездочка моя. Мы можем вернуться туда насовсем, если ты хочешь.  
  
— Нет, папа, не хочу. У меня так много друзей в школе. И Итан. Мы сидим с ним за одной партой, а там он будет принцем другого королевства, будет жить в замке, и я не смогу его часто видеть. Он тоже не хочет возвращаться.  
  
— Значит, мы останемся. Все будет, как ты хочешь, моя хорошая. Спокойной ночи, Грейс.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, папа.  
  
Джефферсон поцеловал дочку в щеку, поправил одеяло и вышел, тихонько прикрыв за собой дверь.  
  
Многие жители Сторибрука решили не возвращаться в сказочный мир. Особенно протестовали дети, которые успели вырасти именно здесь и не хотели расставаться со своими друзьями и отправляться в мир без интернета, гаджетов и фильмов. Благодаря разросшейся и тщательно охраняемой плантации волшебных бобов многие часто уходили в волшебный мир на несколько дней, но всегда возвращались. Джефферсон зашел на кухню, заварил чай, расставил на поднос чашки, положил свежих пирожных и зашел в свою спальню.  
  
— Любовь моя, ты слишком много работаешь. Отложи немедленно бумаги и удели мне время.  
  
Красивая брюнетка подняла большие глаза и ослепительно улыбнулась.  
  
— Мой заботливый рыцарь, иди ко мне.  
  
Джефферсон поставил поднос на прикроватный столик и крепко обнял красотку.  
  
— Моя королева, — шептал он покрывая ее лицо поцелуями. — Моя Реджина.  
  
Скажи кто год назад, что бывшая Злая Королева будет его невестой, он бы рассмеялся в глаза этому психу, но судьба распорядилась по-своему, и теперь он представить себе не мог жизни без своей любимой.  
  
Реджина прищелкнула пальцами, и спальню окутали полутьма и тишина, нарушаемая только шорохом снимаемой одежды и сладкими стонами.  
  
Среди ночи Джефферсон проснулся и сначала испугался, потому что Реджины не было рядом, но, осмотревшись, обнаружил ее сидящей в кресле около окна. Она читала древнюю даже на вид книгу.  
  
— Дорогая, почему ты не спишь?  
  
— Я обещала помочь чете Прекрасных, им опять втемяшилось в голову победить очередного злодея. Он нечеловечески силен и почти невосприимчив к магии. Я нашла упоминание о волшебном цветке, дарующем огромную силу, и могла бы сварить из него зелье для Принца, чтобы он стал на какое-то время очень могучим воином. Но этот цветок растет в другом мире.  
  
— Откровенно говоря, я тоже обязан им моим воссоединением с Грейс, да и тем, что самая прекрасная женщина в мире — моя невеста. А поскольку я специалист по путешествиям в другие миры, мы можем решить эту проблему.  
  
— Я очень не хотела вовлекать тебя в это, ты и так настрадался от магии, но другого выхода нет.  
  
— Пойду принесу Шляпу.  
  
— Ты хочешь отправиться прямо сейчас?  
  
— А зачем тянуть? Только приму душ и оденусь.

 

***

  
Привычная круговерть портала Шляпы рассеялась, и Джефферсон осмотрелся. Он находился в пещере, по стенам играли блики факелов.  
  
Нужно было искать плантацию фиолетовых цветов в форме сердца, но не успел он сделать и шага, как послышались приближающиеся голоса. Шляпник быстро сжал в руке амулет, полностью скрывающий его от окружающих.  
  
— Ничего не выходит, Т’чалла. Я начинаю впадать в отчаяние.  
  
— Стив, мы еще не все испробовали. Шури сейчас разрабатывает специальных наноботов…  
  
— Прошлый раз эти эксперименты чуть не кончились полной потерей памяти. Я не могу так рисковать.  
  
— Капитан, мы найдем способ. Я дал тебе свое королевское слово и сдержу его.  
  
В пещеру вошли двое высоких мускулистых мужчин. Один гибкий, темнокожий, с пронзительными черными глазами, второй был полная его противоположность: голубоглазый блондин, настоящий силач с широченными плечами.  
  
Джефферсон тихонько последовал за ними. Мужчины спустились по вырубленной в скале лестнице к небольшой поляне, покрытой зеленью, среди которой светились фиолетовые цветки. Вот то, что ему нужно. Темнокожий присел и аккуратно сорвал один цветок.  
  
— Шури хочет попробовать использовать сок цветка для своей разработки. Возможно, немного магии поможет науке.  
  
— Я готов поверить во что угодно, хоть колдунов и волшебниц созвать, лишь бы помочь. Я так… — блондин судорожно вздохнул, — я так люблю Баки. Я не могу больше видеться по два дня в месяц и потом наблюдать возвращение в криокамеру.  
  
— Стив, терять надежду еще рано. Пойдем. Баки хочет сегодня посмотреть на закат с утеса. Возьми себя в руки и не рви никому сердце своим несчастным видом.  
  
Когда мужчины покинули пещеру, Шляпник быстро спустился вниз и сорвал один из цветков. Спрятав его за пазуху, он уже хотел привычно вызвать портал, но что-то остановило его. Проклиная мысленно собственные любопытство, глупость и черта, который вечно дергает его совершать идиотские поступки, он выскользнул из пещеры и последовал за уходящей все дальше по тропинке парой. Мужчины и невидимый Шляпник поднялись по длинной лестнице, вошли в распахнутые бритоголовыми женщинами в странной одежде двери.  
  
— Я пойду к Шури в лабораторию. Изготовление эссенции займет время, так что она запустит процесс и через полчаса мы будем готовы. Поторопитесь, если не хотите пропустить закат. И оденьтесь потеплее, на утесе прохладно.  
  
— Т’чалла, ты все время забываешь, что я не мерзну.  
  
Тот, кого звали Т’чалла, свернул налево, а Стив провел руками по лицу, словно снимая печальную маску, и, засияв улыбкой, двинулся направо по коридору. Джефферсон прошмыгнул следом в распахнутую настежь дверь. За ней оказалась богато обставленная комната с огромной кроватью, освещенная мягкими отблесками свечей.  
  
— Баки — позвал Стив — Через полчаса Т’чалла ждет нас на утесе. Сердце мое, ты где?  
  
— Иду, я был в душе, — ответил низкий тихий голос.  
  
Навстречу Стиву вышел мужчина. Такой же высокий и крепкий, с наброшенным на плечи полотенцем. У него были длинные темные волосы, закрывающие шею, широкие скулы и льдисто-серые глаза. Он обнял Стива, и Джефферсон увидел, что у него только одна рука.  
  
— Стив, я так скучаю по тебе. Давай никуда не пойдем.  
  
— Ну ты же сам хотел посмотреть закат. Мы скоро будем вместе, навсегда, я обещаю тебе.  
  
— Я теряю надежду. Мы уже столько всего перепробовали — и все без толку.  
  
— Не смей так говорить. У нас все получится, а если нет, то я плюну на все и мы сбежим на необитаемый остров.  
  
— Ты такой романтик, Стив. Я так люблю тебя.  
  
— Баки, мой Баки. Я больше не позволю нас разлучить.  
  
Пара нежно целовалась, а потом Баки стал подталкивать Стива к кровати со словами «У нас еще есть полчаса».  
  
Джефферсон незаметно выскользнул в коридор.  
  
— Так вот в чем дело. Я-то думал, что за странное прозвище для девушки. Как сильно они любят друг друга… Я должен понять, в чем их беда.  
  
Он примостился на подоконник, дожидаясь, пока парочка все-таки покинет спальню. Позже, следуя за ними неслышной тенью до утеса и из разговоров всех четверых уже там, он понял, что Баки околдован темной магией, и заклинание делает его бездушной машиной, подчиняющейся тому, кто прочтет колдовские слова. Когда он наблюдал душераздирающую картину того, как влюбленные долго не могли разжать объятий, а потом Баки занял место в сосуде, более всего напоминающем хрустальный гроб, в котором спала Белоснежка, и Стив улыбался ему вплоть до того момента, как мороз покрыл инеем стекло, а потом с тихим стоном опустился на пол и прижался к ледяной ловушке щекой, шепча слова любви, то сам едва удержался от слез. Так не должно быть. Он сам прошел через разлуку с дорогим человеком и поможет этим двоим.  
  
Портал рассеялся, навстречу бросилась Реджина.  
  
— Джефф, боже, как ты меня напугал! Почему тебя не было так долго? Ты цел?  
  
— Со мной все хорошо, моя королева. Я принес тебе волшебный цветок. Но там, где я добыл его, есть два любящих сердца, разлученных темным колдовством. Мы должны помочь им.  
  
— Ну, я теперь героиня, и просто обязана вершить добрые дела. Тем более — соединять влюбленных, особенно, после того, как судьба подарила мне тебя. Расскажи мне все, что слышал, я должна понять, с чем мне предстоит иметь дело.  


 

***

  
Через неделю, скрытые заклятием невидимости, они перенеслись в зал со странным устройством. Стекло было прозрачным: видимо, лед требовался только в начале, чтобы усыпить Баки. Реджина внимательно всмотрелась в его лицо и ахнула, зажав рот рукой.  
  
— Джефф, неужели ты этого не заметил?  
  
— Чего, дорогая?  
  
— Этот мужчина. Он же похож на тебя, как брат.  
  
Джефферсон пристально вгляделся.  
  
— Действительно. Это знак судьбы. Теперь мы обязаны ему помочь.  
  
Реджина приложила ладони с холодному стеклу и начала шепотом читать заклинание. Через минут пять она тихонько вскрикнула и отдернула руки.  
  
— Какая гадость. Узнаю эту магию, страшная мерзость. За нее приходится дорого платить. Не удивлюсь, если чародей, сотворивший это, умер в муках.  
  
— Ты можешь расколдовать его?  
  
— Могу, но мне нужно время, и еще мне необходимо будет прикоснуться напрямую к его голове.  
  
— Тогда мы вернемся сюда через двадцать три дня, это срок, когда его должны разбудить в следующий раз.  


 

***

  
За домашними заботами, помощью семейству Прекрасных и парой магических приключений дни до следующего визита пролетели быстро, и вот уже Джефферсон и Реджина, укрытые волшебством от других, наблюдают, как ледяной сон отпускает Баки. Рядом замер Стив и, стоило крышке опуститься, как он тут же потянулся обнять своего возлюбленного.  
  
— Стив, — еще только шепот, но первое, что произнес Баки, проснувшись, — это любимое имя.  
  
— Джефф, ты видишь их ауру?  
  
— Милая, на такое я не способен. Я только проводник.  
  
— Поверь мне, это именно она. Истинная любовь.  
  
Стив проводил Баки к креслу. Вокруг засуетились врачи, подключая какие-то датчики, влетела смешливая юная девчушка с копной длинных черных косичек.  
  
— Привет, капитан, сержант.  
  
— Мисс Шури, я же просил называть меня Баки.  
  
— А я просила не называть меня мисс, ты же меня не слушаешь. Сейчас попробуем одну штуку, это точно должно помочь. Я месяц не спала, разрабатывая эту версию.  
  
— Шури, моя благодарность безгранична. Ты столько делаешь для нас.  
  
— Вот если сейчас сработает, тогда и будешь благодарить, Стив. Так, не толпимся вокруг, дайте мне место.  
  
Шури подошла к креслу и достала из кармана небольшой шприц, наполненный светло-сиреневой жидкостью. Стив придерживал Баки за плечи, пока она аккуратно вкалывала жидкость в шею.  
  
— Теперь ждем полчаса: столько нужно нанитам, чтоб сделать свою работу.  
  
— Получается, мы зря пришли? — шепотом спросил Джефферсон.  
  
— Нет. Я чувствую ауру этого зелья. Оно лишь придаст ему еще больше сил, хотя я и так ощущаю, что он настоящий силач. Немного улучшит память, но колдовство не разрушит. Отвлеки их, милый. Мне нужно подойти прямо к ему.  
  
Шляпник аккуратно прошел в дальний угол зала и смахнул со стоявшего там стола пробирки. Все бросились в ту сторону, а Стив вскочил, загородив собой Баки, сжал кулаки и внимательно осматривался по сторонам. Реджина молнией метнулась к Баки за спину, положила ладони ему на виски и быстро прошептала заклинание. Тот резко открыл глаза и выгнулся в кресле дугой. Королева еле успела отскочить от кинувшегося к нему Стива.  
  
— Баки, Баки что с тобой? Шури! Ему плохо! Сделай что-нибудь!  
  
— Все… нормально, — сказал Баки, обмякая у Стива в объятиях — Мне показалось, что кто-то положил мне на голову руки. Очень горячие.  
  
— Возможно, это действие нанитов так ощущается. Отставить панику.  
  
Прошло полчаса. Успел подойти король. Шури посмотрела на часы и хлопнула в ладоши.  
  
— Ну что, предлагаю пробовать.  
  
— Хорошо. Я готов, — сказал Баки. Из кресла выскочили широкие полосы странного темного металла. Они обхватили руку Баки от запястья до локтя и ноги до самых колен.  
  
Единственный белокожий врач подошел к креслу, держа в руках тетрадь в красной обложке. Раскрыв ее, он громким размеренным голосом начал читать грубые слова заклинания. С каждым словом Баки хмурился все сильнее и до побелевших косточек сжимал кулак.  
  
— Dobroye utro, Soldat, — произнес врач и замолчал.  
  
— Obedat davno pora, kakoye, na hren, utro? — ответил на незнакомом языке Баки и замолчал, широко раскрыв глаза.  
  
— Кажется, получилось, — тихонько сказала Шури.  
  
— Еще бы! — фыркнула Реджина. — У меня осечек не бывает.  
  
— Стив!!! Стив, получилось! — закричал Баки. — Уберите эти чертовы кандалы!  
  
Вокруг царило невероятное оживление. Врачи пожимали друг другу руки. Т’чалла обнимал, кажется, слившихся воедино мужчин, и восклицал:  
  
— Я же говорил, говорил, что мы все сделаем!  
  
Шури исполняла какой-то дикий танец с прыжками.  
  
Джефферсон нежно поцеловал свою волшебницу и шепнул:  
  
— Пойдем, здесь есть пара красивых мест, жаль будет упустить возможность посмотреть, пока она есть  


 

***

  
Поздно вечером он привел Реджину на утес. Закаты в Ваканде действительно были прекрасней даже, чем в Зачарованном лесу. Они стояли в обнимку, глядя на расцвеченное буйными красками небо, когда сзади раздалось тихое покашливание.  
Шляпник резко развернулся. Это были Стив и Баки, держащиеся за руки.  
  
— Я знаю, что вы где-то здесь, — сказал Баки. — Я вас чувствую. Покажитесь, пожалуйста.  
  
— Ох, я и забыла об этом эффекте. Он действительно теперь будет ощущать магию.  
Реджина сбросила завесу невидимости. Две пары внимательно смотрели друг на друга.  
  
— Ох ничего себе, Бак, да вы похожи как братья!  
  
— Что, серьезно?  
  
— Да, я тоже сразу это заметила.  
  
— Это ведь вы помогли мне, мисс? Я четко почувствовал руки на моей голове.  
  
— Правильнее будет сказать, что мы оба вам помогли. Если б не мой жених, я бы не узнала о вас.  
  
Стив подошел к Джефферсону.  
  
— Как я могу вас отблагодарить?  
  
Тот замахал в ответ руками.  
  
— И речи быть не может. Я много лет был в разлуке со своей дочерью, мог видеть ее, но не имел возможности подойти и обнять. Я знаю, какую боль вы испытывали, и просто не мог не попросить помощи у моей невесты.  
  
— А вы — волшебница? — спросил Стив.  
  
— Одна из самых могущественных волшебниц сказочного мира.  
  
— Какого мира?  
  
— Это долгая история, а я слышу, как сюда идут ваши друзья.  
  
Джефферсон подошел к Баки и всмотрелся в такое похожее лицо.  
  
— Держи и постарайся не потерять.  
  
— Что это?  
  
— Это волшебный боб. Он настроен на наш с Реджиной дом. Если захотите услышать нашу историю или если вам вдруг будет нужно укрытие, просто бросьте его перед собой и смело шагайте в портал.  
  
Баки порывисто обнял Шляпника.  
  
— Вы не представляете, что вы для нас сделали.  
  
— Истинная любовь — это огромная редкость и очень мощная магия. Может, когда-нибудь и вы поможете нам.  
  
— Если будем нужны, только позовите.  
  
Джефферсон обнялся со Стивом, а Реджина расцеловала обоих парней в щеки. Волшебная шляпа вращалась все быстрее, и Джефферсон со своей королевой, оглянувшись последний раз на стоящих в обнимку начавших целоваться влюбленных, прыгнули внутрь.  


 

***

  
Годовщина свадьбы бывшей Злой Королевы и бывшего Безумного Шляпника обещала быть грандиозной. Свадьбу в свое время гуляли в Зачарованном лесу, так что на этот раз праздновать собирались в Сторибруке. Реджина вертелась перед зеркалом, пытаясь примерить платье, а Джефферсон активно ей мешал, пытаясь его снять.  
  
— Джефф, прекрати, немедленно. Мы не в спальне.  
  
— Грейс до вечера у подруги в гостях, так что я могу любить свою жену в любом месте нашего дома.  
  
В этот момент посреди гостиной закрутилось, расширяясь, отверстие портала.  
Реджина тут же оказалась облаченной в удобный черный костюм и зажгла на ладони файербол. Джефферсон щелкнул по перстню на руке, и тот превратился в короткий острый меч. Из портала на пол вывалились две мощные фигуры, тут же вскакивая на ноги. Это оказались старые знакомые из другого мира: Стив, одетый в странный темно-синий костюм с белой звездой на груди, и Баки, затянутый в черную кожу и двурукий, только левая рука была из темного металла.  
  
— Здравствуйте, мисс Реджина, мистер Джефферсон. Очень рады вас видеть.  
  
— Стиви, реверансы потом. Нам нужна ваша помощь.  
  
Джефферсон и Реджина переглянулись и слегка кивнули друг другу.  
  
— Я соберу дорожный набор зелий.  
  
— А мне нужно понять, с чем мы имеем дело. Садитесь, ребята. Чем вам может помочь лучший в мире проводник?


End file.
